The present invention relates generally to web printing presses.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0219115 A1, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an offset web print unit including a plate cylinder, a blanket cylinder, a second blanket cylinder, an auto-plating mechanism, and a throw-off mechanism. The print unit allows for large movement of the blanket and plate cylinders in an effective manner while maintaining auto-plating capability.
A web printing press typically will print a web of material using, for example, four print units, each one printing a certain color. The web may then be slit into ribbons, processed and recombined in a folder. The folder cuts signatures from the recombined ribbons, the signatures are then delivered to form for example, newspapers or magazine sections.
When a printing press changes from one job to another, for example, from printing a sports magazine and then a business magazine, the lengths in the delivery stream between the print units and the folder delivery may change.